Anna
by spike summers
Summary: Semi spoiler for lies my parents told me. spike watches his mom.
1. Mother

She was singing again, she always sung while tending the garden. And I always watch her while she sings and works. Ever morning until dusk she would work, pulling weeds with her small delicate hands. Clipping off the dead roses and burying them to richen the soil, mixing powders and juices to make the roses change colors.  
  
// Early one morning just as the sun was rising //  
  
We have rows of roses, she loves roses, and she told me before. She likes the way they smell in the summer when it rains on a warm day. The petals folding under and letting its fragrance fill the air. That's when she dances in the garden.  
  
In the middle of the summer it usually rains here, pouring down warm water on everything. She goes outside and dances in the middle of the garden. Letting her clothes become soaked with the water and smell of her prized roses. That's when I join her, taking off my best vest or coat and watch her until her hairs soaked and dripped in her face. Soft brown curls around her face, falling in her beautiful blue eyes making her look younger then she is.  
  
She's so young, if I think about it, she was probably eighteen when she had me. She married early in life and regretted it. But she was sick, and needed someone to take care of her. She didn't marry for love; her family didn't want to take care of her so they married her off. It wasn't love, she never loved him. She always said, "Never forget love is the most important thing, without love life isn't worth living." I was young when I learned that.  
  
// I heard a young maiden sing in the valley down below //  
  
I can remember when I was young and she had lessons with me. Father never cared for me; he ignored me because I was so scrawny. He wanted a strong boy, for work and to grow up to be a businessman. But I was too small, too weak, I wasn't tall enough to tend the horses, and was too weak to help thrash the hay. So I stayed inside with her.  
  
She taught me how to write, mostly poems, some short stories that never worked out and paintings, that she prized no matter how ugly they were. She loved the poems I wrote her, even though I couldn't rhyme most the words right.  
  
Its getting dark now, I can almost go outside and see her for the last time. I've missed her. According to Angelus she cried the hardest during my funeral. I thought she would, no one else ever cared but her. I was her child not my fathers. I wasn't good enough for him. He got what he disserved for treating me like that all my life. Dru's having her fun right now. I pointed out his room and she said she wanted to play. Might as well, it's a waste of flesh if she doesn't.  
  
// Oh wont you see me //  
  
Who's the worthless one now dad, who's not good enough now. I hope that keeps Dru and angelus happy. I don't want them touching my mum, she shouldn't have to suffer.  
  
It's been a few minutes since sunset, I should get to her before Angelus or Drusilla can. But I want to watch her; I'm just outside the back door, where I usually was when she worked. Writing poetry on the small table until it got to dark to write, then I called her inside and helped her to bed.  
  
She's watching me back; I didn't realize it until now. She's been watching me; I was too caught up in my own thoughts to realize. She runs to me and throws her arms around me. "William, I was so worried, I thought you'd died, where have you been?"  
  
// Oh never leave me //  
  
I hold her back because it feels right, wrapping my arms around her. I can feel the warm tears against my shirt, she's crying for me. I wish I could return the favor.  
  
"William you're so cold, wh.." She pulled away now, I think she figured it out; I never could hide anything from her.  
  
I cast my eyes down, she shouldn't have to see me yet, or maybe I can't look at her. "Mum I met someone, after that party of Cecily, she gave me something. I want to share it with you."  
  
// How could you use a poor maiden so? //  
  
I expected her to look at me with discuss, but I only saw a slight fear in her eyes. "What did she give you William."  
  
My eyes are probably yellow now, the demon inside starting to show it's self, "The best gift I could ever give you." I reached out for her wrist and pulled her closer to me, ready to bite. My face is fully changed, ridges and fangs and eyes show even in the small light. She won't feel any pain; I keep saying that to myself, it will feel like when Dru did it to me.  
  
I finish and pick up her limp body carrying her to her bed. "You wont be sick anymore mum." 


	2. Second verse

Authors note: ok I'm giving this one a second try because it's a snow day and I have the day off of work, so if it sucks majorly tell me and ill remove it.. No anonymous reviews.  
  
She laid still for a long while, the long summer dress she wore clinging to the bed, we couldn't afford the best sheets, not silk like the Underwood's had, but it was soft and warm. I watched her for half the night worried Drusilla might make me leave her, Dru had been whispering about the weak kitten. She's not weak. she's not, my poor mum, she just needs some time to rest, and when she rises. I don't know yet but she wont ever be weak again.  
  
"O gay is the garland, fresh are the roses"  
  
She started to stir as I reached up for the second time tonight, maybe it was the tenth, I worry about her, its been nearly half the night and she's finally waking. Her eyes start moving slowly beneath their lids, turning in circles as though she was caught in some dark dream.  
  
"I've culled from the garden to bind on thy brow."  
  
I've started to stroke her cheek, when she was sick that helped calm her, the colors gone from her face as it will always be from now on. But her eyes, as they open slowly, like the sun rising look years younger. She looks younger angelic in nature, she's sitting up looking at me and smiling slightly her hand on top mine on her cheek. She can feel how smooth and soft her skin is, no longer the small wrinkles she had as a mortal, even her eyes are brighter and look more alive then ever. "William?"  
  
"O don't deceive me,"  
  
I smile looking at her, "yes mum, I'm here, I'll always be here" I move closer holding her closer again, her hands around my neck hugging me back. This is the way it should be, no more sickness, no more deaths but the ones we chose to make. The world will crumble in front of us, I can see the plans already. Me and mum, we'll start with England, tearing it to bits, massacring the cities into ashes and grinding the cinder to dust.  
  
"O do not leave me!"  
  
I start to sit up and she grabbed my arm again pulling me back to the hard mattress, this is no bed for her, the hard straw she's had to sleep on for years. We couldn't afford well then but we will now. Anything she wants she can have, what we cant buy ill kill for her to have. She's the queen to rule over the world. I look over and she's standing, walking to the mirror looking sad as there's no reflection of herself in the glass.  
  
"How could you use a poor maiden so?"  
  
Its finally hit me, I'll kill for her. I'd murder for her, but that wont make her happy. As she looks in the mirror, the room lightening from the upcoming day, she's crying. The happiness she had only minutes ago gone, tears roll down her soft cheeks in small rivers, they make way down to her chin and drip into her soft unbraided hair. Drusilla had wanted to play and when I turned my back she was ranting and raving about the kittens hair being back so she can hunt. Dru thinks of everything as a pet, I'm starting to wonder if she thinks I'm one of her playthings and nothing else, it seems I should think the same for mother and me. 


End file.
